


Till Death Do Us Part

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Charles Being Concerned, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Hurt, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Murder, Pain, Past Torture, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: When you find soulmate on your arm but the next line shocks you. Charles and Erik find themselves on each other’s arm but with a horrifying twist, they find out how they die. So when they meet it’s a race against time each other from dying before it’s too late.





	Till Death Do Us Part

Charles had been working on his thesis for almost half an hour, his eyes in pain from staring at the bright screen for too long. He rubbed his eyes until the pain stopped. The chime of the clock ticked six in the evening, the mind of his was hurting too bad to function. Charles sighs, he couldn’t take the pain anymore, not since... no.. no he can’t. He couldn’t, even thinking about was enough to go back to that pain. His sister,Ravendied a couple of months ago. Murder. She was out late, with friends, they were dancing until gone. She was the victim of gun violence and since then Charles calls out against such violence. He shakes his head, he doesn’t want to think of the loneliness of being home alone. To hear only the silence whispering in his hear.

After another cup of tea and a few more minutes of typing, his fingers began to ache resulting in a little sleep. But since Raven died, sleeping became torture. Charles twisted and turned and cried himself to sleep. But tonight, sleep became quite peaceful, no pain, no suffering, no nightmares to wake him up sweating in his sleep. Charles slept well actually. Sleep however, was cut short when another pain proceeded to climb down his arm, stinging his every nerve. Charles, than woke up from the pain, the agony of having what feels like lighting coursing though his veins. Without even a second thought he looks at his right arm and..

“What the f...” he couldn’t said his own words, his thoughts were muddle with questions he wanted answered. There on his arm, in black ink, was written:

** _Erik Lehnsherr- Murdered_ **

Was this a joke? Was this a cruel, fat joke? It has to be as he tried desperately to rub the ink off his arm but it did not. Charles began to panic, to get out of bed and wonder at the reality of the situation. Was this real? He asked himself questions he barely knew the answers to and yet there it is, the evidence of the words he never wanted. Being to feel nauseous from the pain and panic, Charles ran from his room and down the stairs before reaching the phone to call Hank. He was close to punching in the numbers when a bought began to enter his mind. Murder. Hank hated that word especially when Raven died. Hank had been Charles’s best friend and Raven’s boyfriend for a year. They started dating in college and nothing had changed until... he stops.. he shakes his head again and puts back the receiver. Taking a deep breath, his head rest between his hands as he watched the light catch the words inked permanently on his arm. Erik Lehnsherr. Who could he be? 

Half way across the world is a unmarked island called Genosha. Genosha is a safe heaven for the lost and forgotten. Erik Lehnsherr was the man behind it. He lead, feed and kept the system running but looking back, he seemed to be a alone since his parents died. He watches other families, smiling at them with a little enthusiasm. Something he rarely does. During the night, the empty room where he sleeps echos the sounds of the wind rattling the metal around him. He twist and turns but nothing keeps the dead silence and wind from making him go to sleep. But what was worst was when the sharp pain pulsating in his own veins, snaps through him. He jolts awake, pain coursing through him like a thousand bolt of lighting. He sits up looking at where the pain had subsided. On his right hand, the words written marked:

** _Charles Xavier- Car Crash_ **

The horrific realisation raced through his mind. Who was this? What is this? The questions were not as clear as he hoped but soon he collected himself quickly as he tried to determine if this was a dream or a nightmare. 

“What the...” he said in a voice of concern. He tried to rub it off by it doesn’t want to leave. This seemed for worst to Erik than it was for Charles. Now are both wondering what those each other’s names mean, what’s the purpose of these words? Why them?


End file.
